


The 'L' Word

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [35]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Steve x Reader x Wade
Series: House of Laughs [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 2





	The 'L' Word

As you neared the end of the garden, you slowed. “We need to get that picture.” You smiled at him.

He glanced around and found a perfect spot before wrapping his arm around your shoulders. When you put up the phone, you both smiled happily. “May we get one of us kissing?” He asked shyly. “I would like that a lot.” He told you. 

You giggled and nodded. “I’d love that!”

He smiled widely and cupped your cheek, pecking your lips as you took the picture. You blushed slightly, biting your lip as you pulled away. You were surprised when you found him looking at you a bit darkly. You were at a loss for words, and hoped that he would say something.

He was fine with just staring at you but smiled softly as your heart rate rose. “Do you wish to get ready at the hotel while I get Steve and Wade?” He asked, brushing his thumb over your cheek softly. 

You nodded. “Yeah.” You said softly. “I’ll wait for you to post those pictures. Let you write something, too.”

“Swell.” He smiled, pecking your lips once more. “There may be one or two things I wish to try when I get back.” He told you. “But, you’ll have to wait and see.” 

The amused shock couldn’t be hidden from your face. “Cas!” You laughed, loving this side of him.

He smiled wider. “I cannot help myself.” He explained, feeling your amusement and curiosity.

“I don’t mind.” You giggled. "Bring me to the hotel. And then get our guys."

He instantly did as you asked, but took a moment to admire you as you both were in your room. Tucking a strand of hair beg and your ear, you smiled softly at him. “You’re very beautiful.” He whispered. With those two words, he was gone. 

“Not cool.” You blushed, but grinned to yourself happily. 

* * *

As soon as they saw Cas, they knew it had been a good date. “Awe, Blue Eyes, you’re glowing.” Wade smiled. "How was your date?"

"It is not over." Cas beamed. 

Steve knew then you had agreed to the dream and glanced away. “Am I sleeping with Wade tonight?” He asked, knowing the answer already.

“Yes, if that is alright. Though I asked her already.” Cas told him. “She seemed rather excited for cuddling.” He went on. 

“Sleepover!” Wade squealed. He moved to jump on Steve’s back, feeling his tension. However, he didn’t mention it, deciding to wait until they were alone.

“Have fun.” Steve was only able to offer that. 

Cas snapped them back to the hotel, but to Steve’s room. “Here you are.” He smiled. “I hope you two have a lovely night.” He stayed for a moment, hoping to get a hug and kiss from Steve.

Wade smiled and waved. “We will. Right?” He nudged Steve. “Get some room service and watch a movie?”

“Sounds great.” He nodded, patting his back. “Night, Cas.” He said, still barely looking his way. He swallowed as Cas shuffled away, towards you. Once the door was shut, he sighed, sitting on the side of the bed to take his shoes off.

“Cap?” Wade asked gently, going to sit by him. “Talk to me?” He rubbed over Steve’s shoulder.

“It’s dumb.” Steve sighed, shaking his head. “No need.” He muttered. 

Wade let out a ‘pft’ noise. “If it has our Hunk looking like someone kicked his dog...it’s not dumb.” He countered. “Talk. Before I tackle you and make so much noise that someone comes in to find me sitting on you.”

Steve chuckled weekly. “It wouldn’t hurt.” He smiled. “It's just...new feelings for me I guess.” He glanced at Wade, letting out a sigh. “I’m just getting used to Cas dating Y/N as well. Including physically.” That was the best explanation. “It’s what comes with the type of relationship that we’re in.” He went on. “I don’t feel this when it’s just you guys off together. Or when we, uh, hear you.” He blushed slightly. 

Wade nodded, humming. “Understandable.” He assured. “I think you and Blue Eyes have something special.” He noted. “I don’t think that date nights with Hot Stuff will ever change that.” There was something that he couldn’t put his finger on between the two blue eyed men. “I can almost promise you that they talked about you on their date.”

“But then I feel guilty because it’s almost as I have feelings for one more than the other and I do not want that to come across.” He sighed. “And it’s selfish that I hope they did talk about me.” That was not something he was used to feeling. 

“I don’t think it’s that at all.” Wade shrugged. “You and Cas had this connection before we hit on the pair of you.” He said easily. “This relationship is still new. It’s not gonna change over night.”

He looked down at his hands and nodded. “I know. This is how Cas felt when he found out her and I slept together. I get it now.” He swallowed. “I so get it.” He let out a half chuckle.

Wade looked at him worriedly. “How can I help?” He wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Wade’s here.”

“I don’t know.” He rubbed his arm where he reached up. “But thank you for listening.” He leaned into Wade. “Just getting that off my chest actually helped.” He told him. “How about we get that movie in?”

“Any kind you want.” Wade smiled softly. 

* * *

By the time that Cas walked back into your room, you were in an oversized shirt with your hair down. “Hi.” You smiled, reaching up to him cutely. "How're the other two?"

“I believe alright.” He nodded, snapping to more comfortable clothing before gently pulling you into his arms. "I find I am fond of this feeling already."

You snuggled to him. “So am I.” You reached up to play with his hair gently. "You're comfy." You told him softly, wondering if he preferred to sit in silence.

“Thank you.” He kissed your head, moving you both into a better position so he was spooning you, tangling your legs together. Moving your hair slightly, he kissed your neck. Just barely.

You shivered slightly and closed your eyes, rubbing his arm. You ran your nails lightly over his skin, enjoying being in his arms. 

“Your mind is at ease.” He whispered gently. “Are you calm?” 

"Very." You said, a smile on your face. 

“As am I.” He gently moved his hand to the hem of your shirt. “May I feel your skin?” It was an odd question, but tender. 

Nodding, you shifted slightly. "You may." 

He snuck his hand under and gently rubbed at your hip before rubbing up your middle. “So very soft.” He marveled. He felt you get goosebumps ever so slightly.

“Feels nice.” You wiggled a little. "Very nice."

He smiled and kissed your neck again, letting his instincts take over for a moment. Your hips moved back against him, making him smile against your skin. His hand roamed, his fingertips making your skin warm. He was enjoying the way you were reacting to him. 

“Cas.” You softly spoke, moving quickly to face him. 

“Yes?” He replied, just as softly.

You bit your lip and glanced down shyly. “Can I feel you, too?” You didn’t want to push him too far, and make him uncomfortable. 

He smiled and nodded. “Would it be better if I removed my shirt?” He offered, eager for this experience. When you nodded, he snapped his shirt off.

You blushed and admired him for a moment before you gently reached out to rub at him. You had seen him shirtless once before, but it was still amazing to you the body that was underneath the clothes he wore. 

He watched you closely, tracing your cheek with the back of his hand. “May I ask what you’re thinking?”

You smiled. “Just enjoying myself while trying not to push things on you.” You admitted gently. “Savoring the moment.” You added.

He chuckled. “I feel the same.” He kissed your forehead. “It’s special.” He noted. 

You giggled. “It is.” You shifted closer to him and pecked his jaw. “Thank you.” You kissed over it again. 

He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side slightly. “You may go further…” He breathed, moaning softly when you nipped his neck. Never hearing such noises come from the angel gave you confidence to continue. You moved your arm around his waist, pulling him close to you. His hand went to the back of your thigh, pulling it over his hip. “Is this alright?” His voice was deeper now. 

"Yes…" You nodded. “Very.” You assured. “If you want...you don’t have to be the only one without a shirt.” You said shyly. "I'm perfectly okay with that."

He stared at you before snapping off your shirt, eyes darkening. Licking his lips, he moved to kiss you before palming your breast. He smirked slightly when you gasped but continued slowly, wanting to take his time. Even if this was as far as the pair of you went, he was very happy.

You reached up to tug at his hair slightly. “C-Cas…” 

"Yes?" He asked, his voice deeper than usual.

You nipped at his lip gently, hoping to show what he was doing to you. The clothes between you were slightly bothersome. 

“Tell me what you need, lovely.” He stroked your hair back. 

“You.” You said quickly. 

He pulled back to look at you, eyes boring into yours. “Are you sure? I believe I am understanding your meaning correctly.” He wanted to be completely clear on what you were telling him. 

Your heart was pounding in your chest as you nodded. “So damn sure.”

He sucked in a breath. “I need you as well. However...I may be less experienced.” He spoke shyly, kissing your neck. “I don’t want to disappoint you.” There was a slight worry in his voice.

You gently made him look at you. “Cas, that would never happen. Ever!” You pecked his lips. “I want you, less experience or not.”

He glanced down and back up at you. “You deserve to be worshiped.” He ran his hand up and down your thigh. “I’m not sure I am worthy enough to do it correctly.” 

Biting your lip, you gently pushed him on his back. "Then let me?" You asked, straddling him.

His hands clasped your hips. “Yes. Yes please.” He kissed you eagerly when you leaned forward. 

* * *

Wade was in the bathroom when he heard the bed hit the wall and smirked to himself, chuckling. “You go, Blue Eyes.” He grinned. He’d give him a pat on the back tomorrow, but for now he’d head back to watching movies with Steve. He was enjoying his time with the super soldier. 

“Foods here.” Steve called to him. “Smells amazing.” He added when Wade came out. Glancing over, he raised an eyebrow. “What’s got you looking like that?”

Wade shrugged. “Nada. Nothing really.” He said simply. “Let’s get this food out.”

“Did you rub one out in the bathroom? That quickly?” Steve asked. “That would have to be a record.” He said, laying the food out. “Especially for you.”

Wade chuckled. “No. Just...uh…” He sucked at lying. “Just Y/N and Cas, uh...yeah. Oh. Pasta!” He squealed slightly, making grabby hands. "Come to Daddy, you wonderful carbs."

Steve glanced down and nodded to himself before grabbing a plate for himself. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but it wasn't good. He was honestly glad he wasn’t alone. Would Wade understand if he said something? He glanced at the man in wonder. He had been helpful with everything else, after all. "Hey, Wade?"

“Yeah, Hunk?” Wade looked up from his plate. 

He sighed. "Can I talk to you?"

“Yes! Always!” He said enthusiastically. "What's up?" He asked. 

“I’m struggling.” Steve sighed, emotional. "I think I'm jealous." He shook his head. 

Wade came over and crawled on his back. “That’s okay. Of Y/N? Or Cas? Or both?” He asked gently. 

"Both, I think? But more so of Y/N." He groaned 

Wade nodded. “Are you...do you want just Cas?” He asked softly. “No judgement.” knowing Steve was worried about that, he wanted him to know he'd never judge. "Was this a curious thing?" He gently moved off of him, just in case. He sat next to him, like just a friend would.

Steve sighed. “Not a curious thing…but...I don’t know…” He didn't want you to know he was feeling this way. It would kill you. “I’m worried I just wanted something more with her, but Cas and I...it’s just something different.” He continued. 

"You want them both, but don't want them together?" He asked.

Steve sighed. “Yes.” He hated how that made him look. Swallowing, he hung his head. "I don't like them together."

Wade wasn’t sure how to react to that and just gently squeezed Steve’s knee. “I think we need to talk to them about it.” 

“No!” Steve said instantly, knowing it’d ruin things. "We can't."

"They will know something is off. And I can't lie to Hot Stuff. It's bad enough holding back the "L" word!" Wade whined. 

“I can’t hurt them.” Steve huffed. “Please, Wade.” He begged. “I can’t do that to them.”

“So you’re just going to go on like it’s fine? That you’ll end up loving them both but can’t handle them together?” Wade asked. “You’ll hurt her more in the long run!” He defended you. “She’s going to fall for Blue Eyes, and then this  _ will  _ come out!” 

“That’s why I should’ve stopped it sooner.” Steve sighed. “Maybe I should end it then? No...I don’t know!” He gripped his hair. “I’m so confused.” It was killing him. 

Wade shook his head. “You’re talking to them.” He said bluntly. “I’m not gonna sit on this information and watch things get worse and worse.” That was sure as hell not going to happen. “If you decide when you talk to her to end things, at least they’ll have tonight.” He looked away. “I care about everyone in this quad, so don’t expect me to watch them get hurt on my watch.” 

Steve glanced at him, never having heard Wade like this before. “I know I’m going to screw it up.” He stated. “I already have.” 


End file.
